


Tales from the Wrong Timeline

by Fanat1c



Series: You Are My Monster extended Multiverse. [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Creepy Luz - Freeform, Luz joins the emperor’s coven, Random - Freeform, literally a place where I post ideas for this timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanat1c/pseuds/Fanat1c
Summary: In my story “The Future is what you make it, so make it a good one” I introduced a timeline where Eda died and Luz joined with Emperor Belos. This is a place for small and/or disconnected stories set in that timeline.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Emperor Belos & Luz Noceda
Series: You Are My Monster extended Multiverse. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945468
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Tales from the Wrong Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Folks! Better late than never getting this up. This is meant to be a companion to provide context for my other story “The Future is what you make it, so make it a good one” this was something I wrote on New Year’s Eve and later removed as it upset the reading order of everything. Hope y’all enjoy!

Luz took her phone off the electric glyph and watched discontented as it fizzled out.

It was a wonder her phone still worked, nevertheless charged and somewhat accurately told the time.

It was New Year’s Eve, this would be the first time she would be away from home during the holiday; away from her mother.

On a whim she opened her photos and scrolled through the recents. There were pictures of her, Willow, Gus, King… and Amity. Her old “friends” were once sights that could bring a smile to her face in the darkest of moments, now not so much.

Just as she went to close her phone something else caught her eye. There was a video she had almost forgotten about.

She started the video and was met with a half asleep Eda saying “Uh fine. Now you see the spell circle is—“ followed by a loud yawn and the older woman passing out on the floor. 

Luz couldn’t help but smile at this video. This was filmed around one week after she arrived in the isles, back when she was as naive as a kitten. The twinge of regret swiftly faded when a large creaking of a floorboard roused her.

She shot a look back behind her and saw two glowing blue eyes hovering in the doorway.

“Ugh Belos” she groaned “I told you I felt like being alone”

Belos shrugged and responded “yeah but, I know from experience that being alone leaves you to ponder the… uncomfortable things.”

The Emperor removed his mask and sat down in the chair next to her desk.

“Was that her? Before… you know?”

Luz rubbed the bridge of her nose and said back “before you accidentally turned her to stone. It’s alright, you don’t need to coddle me”

“Fine, but I’m going to apologize again. I should have realized the blood on my hands sooner.”

Luz whipped around to Belos and looked him in the eyes “Cut the crap… why are you here?”

“The barrage on the fortress have stopped. Your friends want to speak with you—“

Luz slammed her hand down on the desk and snapped “THEY AREN’T MY FRIENDS!”

“Yes they are” Belos responded, calm as ever “don’t ignore the relationships you built”

Luz turned away and stood up, starting to pace back and forth. “then why did they turn their backs on me when they learned I sided with you” the young woman was now fighting back the urge to cry.

“They may have had an adverse reaction when it was fresh but they clearly are trying now.”

Luz actually pondered this time. While she found it unlikely there was no catch there was a sliver of merit to this situation.

Then another idea hit her. “Is Amity Blight with them?”

Belos was obviously taken off guard by this question as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “Well— I don’t think that is too— the two older Blights are with them”

Luz clench her fist “so that’s a no on Amity…”

The Emperor looked down dejected and shook his head.

“Tell them to leave me alone”


End file.
